The present invention relates to a remote control method and a system therefor, integrating and controlling plural controlled apparatuses, and more particularly to the remote control method and the system therefor, for integrating and controlling, by using a single controlling apparatus, the controlled apparatuses of the plural numbers, by communicating in both directions a control data in a wireless style communication between a controlling apparatus and the controlled apparatus in order to control the controlled apparatuses of the plural numbers existing in a remoteness.
It has been well-known the remote controlling system for controlling the controlled apparatus by transferring the control data to the controlled apparatus existing in the remoteness by using an infrared rays or a radio wave. As showing in an example of a television (TV) or an audio system, the remote controlling apparatus is designed and manufactured as a pair in a system development stage on the basis of a performing function existing in a system to be controlled by the remote controlling apparatus. But in case a user wants to use several of controlled system, he should use selectively with several remote controlling apparatuses. This is very inconvenient thing for the user and in case of a selection of a specific controlling apparatus for controlling a specific controlled apparatus there are many confused things. Also since a keeping and a using for numerous controlling apparatuses are complicated, an attempt for a development of an integrated control system for controlling numerous controlled apparatuses with one controlling apparatus has been progressed.
As such effort's result, in these days the remote controlling apparatus capable of programming by the user according to the controlled apparatus is developed, thereby users can control by using it numerous controlled apparatuses by one controlling apparatus. However, in this case since the user wanting to use the integrated remote controlling apparatus must do the programming working one by one in the controlling apparatus matching to a function of the controlled apparatus, there are the complication and the problem the other users have the inconvenience in its using in case the programming contents are not recorded in a corresponding button of the remote controlling apparatus.